This invention relates to a device for crushing containers and more particularly to such a device which is adapted to crush metal beverage cans and the like to a compacted size for convenient storage and transportation to a recycling operation or disposal site.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, various devices have been devised for crushing recycleable metal cans. Conventional can crushing devices with which I am familiar are disclosed in the following U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,015; 3,948,164; 3,776,129; 3,766,849, 2,614,604; and 2,466,907. Such devices have pivotally mounted crushing members which require a considerable amount of effort to be exerted by the user to flatten and crush the can to the desired shape. Also, difficulties have been encountered in retaining the can in place properly as it is being crushed.